The Realm of Indonesia Raya
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: A.D 2032, AU. Beberapa negara harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka dicap tiada,untuk selamanya. Mengapa mereka dianggap 'hitam? Apa yang terjadi pada stabilitas dunia seterusnya?—‹5/?›
1. Sang Pedagang Kaki Lima

**Rating.** Teen

**Genre. **Fantasy + Suspense

**Fandom/Disclaimer. **Axis Power Hetalia Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

**Warning(s).** AU, OOC, typos, some character gender-bender, real name use, maybe some OCs.

**Inspired by. **Hunger Games yang baru saja ditonton, buku Sejarah kelas VIII dan kelas XI, beberapa celotehan tentang _penyiraman bensin_

**x x x**

Kau tahu dunia kan? Yap, dunia yang kita tinggali sekarang ini? Bila kau tidak tahu, coba buka atlasmu dan pandanglah peta dunia. Tiap benua digaris dengan warna yang berbeda, bukan? Merah untuk Amerika, biru untuk Eropa, hijau untuk Afrika, coklat untuk Australia dan kuning untuk Asia.

Coba perhatikan baik-baik. Camkan ini baik-baik;

Sepuluh tahun lalu, 2022, ada beberapa benua mendapat bercak hitam pada keberadaan mereka dalam atlas. Ambillah spidol hitam dan hitamkan beberapa bagian di benua Asia dan Eropa. Dan sedikit pada benua Amerika. Lihat, peta itu menjadi indah, bukan?—Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apakah warna hitam ini bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Kau ingin tahu?

Kau ingin _sekali _tahu?

Kau ingin _ternodai_ sama seperti _negara-negara_ itu, bukan?

* * *

**The Realm of Indonesia Raya**

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**[Prolog** – Sang Pedagang Kaki Lima**]**

**A.D 2032 ~ Heaven's Marketplace, England**

Inspeksi langsung terjun ke lapangan adalah pekerjaan yang kotor, terutama bagi bangsawan bertuxedo itu. Mereka datang, berpura-pura melakukan pengamatan dengan baju selayaknya penertib yang biasa _orang-orang itu_ akrabi, mereka lalu menggembar-gemborkan penderitaan masyarakat disana dengan memperjualkan empati palsu kepada rakyat menengah.

Sungguh, untuk apa?

Sudahlah puas mereka ditariki retribusi setiap harinya, tidak perlu lagi adanya sosok bangsawan menyelip di rakyat jelata seperti ini. _Orang-orang itu _bergidik, memperhatikan dua pria tegap tengah memasuki pasar kumuh itu dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

Sang pria dengan alis tebalnya dinaikkan hanya membuka sebelah tangannya didepan seorang tua baya pedagang ikan.

"..." Pria tua itu hanya merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan selembar uang satu poundsterling. Pria di sebelahnya hanya mendengus seraya mencatat dan berlalu.

_Orang-orang itu_ tahu, dia adalah Arthur Kirkland, tangan kanan Ratu Elizabeth. Juga orang di sebelahnya, Nickolas Willem, adalah pengatur dari pasar perdagangan sekarang ini yang merupakan kuasa negeri kincir angin.

Semenjak tragedi bernama _The Light_, Eropa kembali menguasai dunia, seperti halnya ratusan tahun silam. Hal ini dikarenakan Russia yang berhasil memonopoli hati dunia yang terombang-ambing oleh tragedi tersebut. Kini tiap orang di seluruh dunia berdagang di negara yang ditunjuk Russia saja, yaitu Inggris dan Cina. Mengapa? Mereka adalah 'teman diskusi' Russia sejak lama.

Hanya saja, negara-negara yang merupakan sumber _The Light, _terisolasi dan dianggap tiada selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Kini dengan dunia berpusat informasi pada Eropa, seluruh rakyat jelata mempunyai pengetahuan tentang siapa yang mengawasi mereka. Beberapa negara yang diajukan sebagai _Throne Pillars_—sebuah badan eksekutif—oleh Russia, menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Kurang lebih bisa disimpulkan, inilah yang dilakukan oleh Arthur dan Nickolas sekarang, ikut dalam pengumpulan retribusi dari tangan para _rakyat jelata_ dari seluruh negara dibawah _Throne Pillars_.

Pantoffel mengkilat Arthur terhenti pada sebuah kios yang terbilang baru ia lihat setelah sekian lama mengitari pasar penuh orang yang unik dari berjualan permen kemanisan hingga ular mematikan—namun kios ini hanya menawarkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan;

'_Apa jasa yang bisa kuberikan padamu? Menyuci sepatumu, mencuci bajumu, atau yang lain?'_

Penjual disana terlihat seperti gadis yang menutup dirinya dengan jubah.

Nickolas nyengir lebar melihat tulisan tersebut, dirinya berbisik ke telinga pria di sebelahnya "_Ziet er heerlijk uit_, Arthur?"

"Tch, tidak usah bercanda, aku sudah cukup muak dengan pekerjaan kotor ini." Arthur mendengus. "Serahkan uang—"

"_Meneer_, _ik hoor jou_." ucapnya, "—senang bertemu dengan anda, Sir Kirkland dan _Meneer _Nickolas, namun seperti yang kau bisa lihat, aku tidak punya apapun selain lapak ini."

Kalimat itu langsung membuat telinga Nickolas gatal, _tunggu_, gadis itu bisa bahasa Belanda? Bahkan Arthur sendiri kaget ada rakyat berani membalasnya lantang seperti itu, terutama dari kaum hawa.

Arthur tersenyum kecut, ditapakkannya sekali kaki kananya ke tanah, "Kau berani menyilang lidahmu dengan kami? Memangnya _siapa kau_?"

Gadis itu membuka jubahnya, memperlihatkan parasnya yang penuh luka dan sayatan siksa diatas kanvas kuning langsat. Dibalik itu semua, sinar yang ditampakkan irisnya tidaklah sorot yang ditunjukkan rakyat yang takut pada mereka. Gadis itu berdiri dari posisinya, melihat Arthur sejajar. Mereka bertiga kini menjadi tontonan satu pasar dari berbagai sisi.

"**Ja—jangan! Jangan serahkan dirimu pada mereka!"** mendadak muncul teriakan dari kejauhan, teriakan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang kulit hitam. Beberapa orang di sekitar lapak gadis itu hendak maju, namun Nickolas menampakkan moncong laras panjangnya pada mereka, isyarat untuk tidak mendekati area.

"Jawab aku, **siapa kau**, _git_?" amarahnya memuncak.

Gadis itu membungkuk, air mukanya tenang. Suasana pasar kini mencapai klimaks. Pria hitam tinggi itu mulai mendorong dirinya yang ditahan oleh beberapa tetangga kiosnya. Gadis bersurai pirang dengan kacamata yang berada di depan kiosnya hanya diam di tempat seraya memeluk lutut.

"**Jangan! Karti—"**

"Hamba seorang dari _The Realm of Indonesia Raya, _nama hamba Kartini."

Pupil Arthur membelalak. Nama itu—ialah nama tabu, dan gadis itu mengucapkannya tanpa dosa. Dia pasti bohong, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin penghuni negara yang mendapati _The Light_ lolos dari isolasi.

Moncong Lewis-M1940 Nickolas tepat berada di jarak tembaknya ke kepala gadis bernama Kartini itu. "Pantas, kau dari Hindi—maksudku, _Codename=district-A_." Senyum liciknya terkembang. "Sudah lama, eh, kita tidak bertukar sapa lagi?"

Kartini membalas senyum Nickolas, "Ya, _meneer._ Betapa aku rindu kebiasaan darah dinginmu ratusan tahun lalu pada nenek moyang kami."

Arthur menjentikkan jarinya, mengisyaratkan untuk beberapa bawahan yang ia bawa memasuki pasar. "Bawa dia ke penjara, **sel khusus**!"

Keheningan terus melanda pasar itu sampai sang jenderal angkat kaki sepenuhnya dari tempat yang kumuh menurutnya itu. Nickolas yang masih menenteng Lewis M1940 hanya bersiul seraya mengekori Arthur.

"Wah, wah, Arthur." Nickolas berkomentar, "Kau mau apakan gadis itu? Kau mau _memakai jasanya_ sebelum membuangnya?"

Geram, Arthur mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mulai mengontak beberapa nomor, "Kuputuskan eksekusinya akan berjalan dua minggu lagi, aku akan mengirim perintah untuk mengeksplorasi _that-damn-District-A _dan membunuh semua yang ada disana."

_Contact Group – District Killer_

_Calling: Vladislav Arlovskaya_

Nickolas menurunkan rifle itu ke sarung penjaganya, "Hmph, kau memang tidak sabaran, Arthur."

**Bersambung.**

* * *

**trivia.**

[1] Netherland – Nickolas Willem (nama terinspirasi Daendels dan nama bapaknya temen saya #percayalah).

[2]_ Ziet er heerlijk uit = _Terlihat menarik

[3] *_Meneer _= tuan

[4] *_ik hoor jou _= saya bisa mendengar anda

**.**

**A/N. **

Sekali lagi maaf mengganggu, saya hanya ingin menulis sebuah cerita dan beginilah jadinya. Aneh? Memang, saya tidak bisa menulis cerita normal. Err, sampai disini saya tidak ingin menambah komentar apa-apa xD

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Kotak Bernama Penjara

**Fandom/Disclaimer. **Axis Power Hetalia Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

**Warning(s).** AU, OOC, typos, some character gender-bender, real name use, maybe some OCs.

* * *

Hitam, hitam. Sekarang atlasmu menjadi hitam. Beberapa bagian yang menghitam bila tak sengaja kau seka akan menyebar ke tempat lain, bukan?

Kau lihat disana, kau lihat, kan?

Ada sebuah negara yang terletak di akhir atlas, nyaris menuju ke bawah. Coba kau tarik garis di tengah-tengah atlas dengan spidol merah. Menarik, negara kehitaman itu terlewati garis merah tersebut di beberapa titik.

Kau tahu negara itu?

Kau tahu _District-A_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua bermulai dari sana, negara itu. Negara yang terpisah-pisah oleh laut dan dua dangkalan yang tidak sengaja ditemukan oleh penggila dari dunia fana. Bagian dunia timur bagai impian, dunia itu belum saja terjamah oleh siapa-siapa.

Sekarang? Kau ingin _tahu_ apa yang terjadi?

* * *

Melihat rekan berjualan, apalagi, tepat didepannya itu menghilang ditelan asap, bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Terutama, apabila orang tersebut telah membuat kehidupanmu terpercik warna walau cuma sedikit.

Gadis asal Kanada itu adalah salah satu diantara penjual kaki lima disana yang harus berjualan demi menghidupi negaranya yang menderita di bawah _Throne Pillars _dan isu _The Light _berasal dari negaranya. Opresi terus menyerang negaranya sehingga salah satunya devisa negara yang bisa didapat adalah menjadi pedagang kaki lima di Heaven's Marketplace. Ia tidak sendirian, segelintir orang yang membuka lapak disana menderita hal sama, menjadi petarung untuk kelangsungan negara mereka dalam atlas.

"Christine...?" panggil seorang pria tegap berkulit agak legam dari tempat yang dulu dimiliki sang Kartini untuk berjualan. Pria tersebut mengenakan sorban dan syal putih.

Gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat dua itu menoleh, iris violetnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca terkunci menatap salah satu temannya yang masih berada di pasar ini dengan mata yang penuh oleh cucur kesedihan. Pemuda yang merupakan pedagang kain sutra itu menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya.

"Gandhi, Kartini telah pergi..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Pemuda itu mengelus-elus punggung gadis di pelukannya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Semoga ia baik-baik saja disana..."

Christine Williams terisak, "Padahal...padahal...kupikir Kartini bisa menemui kakak lagi dan menyampaikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja...bila ia terus menutup jati dirinya...ia janji—"

"Sudah, sudah, Christine." Gandhi menghela nafas. "Kartini pasti menepati janjinya, aku yakin itu."

x x x

**[Chapter 1 – **Kotak Bernama Penjara**]**

Wanita muda yang mengaku bernama Kartini itu sesegera mungkin diseret beberapa orang jauh ke kedalaman hutan Irlandia. Tanpa penolakan, ia hanya turut pada orang-orang yang membawanya. Beberapa kali berpindah kendaraan bukan masalah baginya, dan inilah hal terakhir yang harus ia nikmati sebelum ia mencapai sel khusus.

"Hari burukmu, kau tahu?" sebut wanita bersurai pirang bergelombang yang mengendarai mobil yang mengantarnya. "Pemilik penjara ini adalah _kami yang mengasihi tahanan_, _mon cher_."

Kartini tidak menanggapi ucapan tersebut, berdehem seraya mendengarkan kembali apa yang akan diucapkan wanita tersebut.

"Kudengar kau melobi Arthur dan kau bahkan bisa bicara dengan Nickolas?" sepertinya wanita itu tertarik dengan Kartini. "—Bahkan, kau dari _negara-tidak-elit-itu_. Sungguh perilaku yang vulgar."

Kartini tersenyum, "Kau tidak akan bisa menginjak-injak Indonesia Raya, _mademoiselle_."

"Oho, berani sekali." Wanita itu terkekeh puas. "Tidak kusangka _District-A_ berisi orang-orang sepertimu."

Getaran mobil itu berhenti di sebuah pekarangan luas yang berada tengah hutan belantara. Kartini menatap jendela, memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan perlahan membasahi bumi. Wanita itu turun dari mobil lebih dahulu, membuka pintu belakang dan mempersilahkan sang tahanan baru keluar. Mengunci geraknya dengan sepasang borgol, ia menuntun Kartini menuju sisi pagar pekarangan, memperlihatkan gedung-gedung kecil yang tertata rapi berada di bawah mereka. Bisa Kartini lihat pada menara yang menjulang tinggi itu terdapat tiga bendera kebangsaan, Perancis, Norwegia dan Swedia. Tepat di luar pagar tinggi yang menjaga gedung bak istana kedutaanbesar, tercetak tulisan;

_NETHERGATE PRISON_

_Scandinavia-France Embassy_

"Dari belanja ke London, kau kembali dengan _korban baru_?" dengus pria tegap berkacamata yang membawakan payung dari kejauhan untuk mereka.

Kartini melihat ke arah pria tersebut sejenak, pria itu besar dan memiliki raut muka yang keras. Sama seperti wanita itu, pria ini terlihat berumur dua puluh tahunan. Namun kontras dengan wanita yang memiliki kesan _easy-going_ yang baru saja mengantarnya entah dari mana menuju hutan belantara pengasingan. Pria itu membawa sebuah papan dengan kertas terjepit diatasnya, sayup-sayup ia bisa melihat namanya tercetak disana.

Pria itu membuka mulutnya lagi seraya tangannya mencatat, "Sekarang _District-A_?"

Wanita itu menyerahkan Kartini kepada pria tersebut, "Sebaiknya kita berpesta _wine_ malam ini, mister Oxenstierna. Koleksi miniatur _District _kita sudah mulai lengkap~"

"Jangan bercanda, Lou." Pria bernama Oxenstierna itu menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Sekali-kali melihat senyummu itu baik lho, Berwald?" ucap wanita itu seraya menyibakkan surai pirangnya dengan karismatik.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, matanya langsung tertuju pada Kartini yang tidak merespon. "Ikut aku."

Kartini pun memasuki gedung tinggi itu, dituntun sang Oxenstierna didepannya dan Louise Bonnefoy di belakangnya. Yang membuatnya takjub di detik berikutnya ialah sebuah meja panjang, yang bisa diartikan sebagai meja makan dengan beberapa set peralatan makan perak tersusun diatasnya. Menariknya lagi, meja itu juga berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang dikelilingi jeruji sel.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah mimbar kaca berukirkan nama-nama negara—atau lebih bisa disebut _District—_penghuni jeruji yang Kartini lihat sekarang. Sayang pria itu menariknya menuju rumah barunya sebelum ia sempat meliriknya.

"Masuk, _District-A_." Pria itu membuka lebar rumah baru bagi Kartini, masih dengan sorot mata dinginnya ia menunjuk sel yang kosong melompong itu.

Barulah ia menyadari bahwa sel-nya memiliki sebuah jendela kaca transparan membatasi antara sel sebelahnya di tembok tebal tersebut. Disanalah ia melihat pemuda bersurai cokelat yang dikuncir tengah memperhatikan buku catatannya. Ketika pintu sel mengayun tertutup dan Oxenstierna lenyap dari hadapan penjara, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Kartini dan membuka jendela kaca transparan tersebut.

"Apa kau juga dari _District, _nona muda?" pemuda itu melempar senyumnya.

"_The Realm of Indonesia Raya—_aku Kartini_. _Kau kenal _District _itu?_"_ Kartini membalas sopan.

"_District-K, _Daniel Héderváry." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

Mendengar itu Kartini mengucap terima kasih dan rautnya berubah bahagia. Pemuda itu berasal dari _District K, _kebetulan Kartini selalu membawa peta bersamanya. Sudah genap setahun ia pergi dari negaranya untuk melihat dunia luar, menemui teman-teman korespondennya dari negara lain dan berpindah-pindah untuk melakukan sesuatu bagi Zamrud Khatulistiwa.

Kartini hanyalah gadis jelata yang bosan dengan kehidupan yang makin melarat dan keadaan yang tidak menentu. Terisolir dari segalanya, mulai dari internet bahkan impor dan ekspor, rasa ingin tahu tentang dunia luar membuatnya menggali informasi dari beberapa korespondennya di luar negeri melalui cara yang kuno, surat merpati. Untung saja, _District Killer—_pengawas isolasi Nusantara—yaitu Belarus, tidak menembak merpati yang ia kirim berulang kali.

_District K_ adalah negara yang bernama Hungary—atau sebutan _orang-orang atas_ sebagai 'The Traitor of Magyar Köztársaság'. Negara itu dekat oleh _District E _a.k.a The Undead dan _District D _a.k.a The Rhyme, tempat yang sering disebut Inggris dalam berita dunia negara-negara merepotkan. _District D—_Jerman, merupakan salah satu dimana Kartini melakukan korespondensi.

"Tidak keberatan bila kupanggil Daniel?" tanya Kartini masih dengan jubah menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Tempat ini penjara? Atau kedutaanbesar?"

"Keduanya, nona Kartini." Daniel berdehem. "Dengan keberadaanmu, kita berlima dikurung menanti waktu eksekusi karena menampilkan diri kita yang harusnya diisolasi di wilayah yang salah,"

"Begitu...ternyata banyak juga yang memberontak..." gadis asal Nusantara itu mengangguk. "Lima orang—Lima district berbeda?"

Daniel menjauh dari jendela kaca dan menunjuk beberapa arah, yaitu tembok sel di sebelahnya dan sel sepi di depannya. Juga ia mengetuk jendela kaca di sampingnya, memastikan pemilik sel itu menampakkan diri untuk ikut menyapa penghuni baru di pengasingan ini.

"Ah, kau gadis yang bernama Kartini ya? Gupta sering menerima surat darimu, benar?"

"Gupta—serius? Dia disini?" Kartini tersentak sekaligus gembira. Gadis itu mencoba melihat ke arah Daniel yang menunjuk sel di belakangnya.

"Ssh, dia baru saja tidur, nanti kalau sudah bangun kupanggilkan kau lagi, nona Kartini."

Sebuah suara lembut nan kecil yang jelas berasal dari wanita muda dari keluarga terpandang terdengar dari luar sel Daniel, masuk ke obrolan kecil mereka. _"Ah, orang baru yang dibawa sipir-kasar-kacamata-itu sudah sampai?"_

"Kau tidak sedang menulis skripsimu, nona Väinämöinen?" Daniel menuju ke arah pagar selnya, mendekatkan suaranya pada gadis yang menunjukkan dirinya dengan duduk di bibir sel. Wanita muda itu memiliki surai pucat sebahu, dan di tangannya terdapat buku tebal, tampak ia sedang membaca.

"Tidak, tadi baru saja aku menemani Leiria sampai ia tidur," geleng gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Daniel.

"Lei...ria?" Kartini mengulang nama itu, nama yang dirasanya familiar.

Daniel menaruh perhatiannya lagi kepada Kartini, "Ya, Leiria...oh, mungkin kau tidak tahu dia siapa. Ia dari _District C+_. Ia diasingkan kemari sementara kakaknya entah dimana."

"Apa dia..." gadis berkulit langsat itu kembali ke bukunya, membuka halaman dimana nama-nama koresponden berada. Ada tujuh nama koresponden, mereka adalah orang-orang dari negara berbeda, dan merupakan negara yang pernah dikenal baik oleh Indonesia sesuai yang Kartini simpulkan dari perpustakaan kotanya dulu. "...Adik dari Antonio Fernandez?"

x x x

**A.D 2032, 23 April. ~ District-A a.k.a 'The Realm' Border Gate**

Dua orang wanita muda setelah melalui beberapa pemeriksaan memasuki wilayah _District-A_ yang dipagari penuh oleh manusia dengan emblem bendera Belarusia. Dua wanita itu menghela nafas bersamaan setelah melewati pintu dan memasuki sebuah daerah kering nan tandus bernama Samudra Pasai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, bahkan rumah disana, walau beberapa sumber air masih mengucur deras dan jernih. Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, barulah mereka melihat beberapa pepohonan bagai oasis di padang pasir—bedanya, pohon kali ini asli, bukanlah saat dimana mereka harus melintasi beberapa gurun di Arab atau kala dimana mereka mengakrabi savana yang tiada akhir di Sudan.

"Obaka-chan, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu..." salah satu gadis disana menyandarkan dirinya di pohon, terengah-engah seraya berusaha melonggarkan jubah yang ia pakai diatas pakaiannya yang merupakan _dress_. "Sudah berapa jauh kita berjalan—ini benar Indonesia, kan?"

Gadis satunya yang terlihat lebih pendek ikut membuka jubahnya, mengeluarkan botol dan mengisi air di sungai terdekat. Sekian hari mereka menapaki kaki di tempat yang berbeda, akibat berasal dari _District_, aksi mereka bisa disebut melarikan diri dari kawalan Rusia yang menjagai mereka demi menepati misi dengan saudara sang gadis albino pendek itu.—_The Undead of Deutschland_ dan _The Ryhme of Österreich _adalah darimana mereka pergi, mengambil sampan ke arah Aljazair menghindari Rusia, mereka berdua berjalan kaki menuju tempat itu.

"Semua orang di Hangzhou Marketplace berkata bahwa _District-A_ ada di arah ini..." gadis albino membuka peta yang ia robek dari buku di rumahnya. "Uhh, ya, begitu kata mereka."

Gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan yang bergelombang itu membasuh mukanya di aliran air, mencari kesegaran sekaligus untuk membuatnya terjaga. Memandang dirinya sendiri di riak air sungai, iris ungunya menerawang, "Andai Daniel tidak—"

"Sudahlah, Sophia. Menyesali yang sudah lalu itu tidak _awesome_." Gadis yang memiliki kelainan mata _heterochomia_ itu berdecak sambil berpangku tangan. "Cepat kita temukan gadis yang sering berkoresponden dengan _bruder_, Kartini ini!"

Mengelap wajahnya dengan saputangan setelah mencuci muka, gadis yang dipanggil Sophia itu mengangguk pelan, "Baik, Maria, baik." ia mendesah cepat, "Sebenarnya, apa pesan yang ingin disampaikan Ludwig pada gadis ini?"

Maria mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari dalam perbekalannya dan menunjukannya pada Sophia. "Err, entahlah. Aku tidak boleh membukanya." Maria lalu memasukkan amplop barusan kembali dan mulai berbenah. "Nah, ayo jalan!"

Berjalan sedikit dari tempat itu, mereka menemukan jurang. Di bawah jurang itu sayup-sayup dapat mereka lihat keberadaan sebuah desa. Sayangnya begitu mereka memasuki desa tersebut, yang ada bukanlah pribumi yang menyenangkan, melainkan—

Sosok pemuda mengenakan _coat _biru kelam, ekspresi dingin dengan pisau di tangan serta di mulutnya, menebas beberapa kepala penduduk disana.

(_Maria tahu pria itu—ia mengenalnya dengan jelas_.)

**Bersambung.**

* * *

**A/N.**

[1] Saya sudah bilang akan ada beberapa chara di genderbend? Oke, akan saya list kapan-kapan xD

[2] OC yang saya tambahkan disini adalah India [Gandhi], Portugal [Leiria], penjelasan soal mereka akan menyusul.

Aah, terima kasih banyak soal review! Saya benar-benar senang :) semoga cerita ini bisa terus berlanjut. Sekian dari saya, review? #plak SELAMAT UN BAGI KELAS IX!


	3. Penantian Kematian

**Fandom/Disclaimer. **Axis Power Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

**Warning(s).** AU, OOC, typos, some character gender-bender, real name use, maybe some OCs.

x x x

Dewasa ini, warna hitam sangat membuat orang tertarik, bukan? Lebih banyak orang yang lebih memilih menelan kegelapan daripada berjalan ke cahaya. Karena itulah warna hitam merupakan corak yang hebat bagi _mereka_. Terkadang insan luput, kegelapan ada karena cahaya. Oleh karena itu mereka memberi nama tempat itu dengan cahaya, karena bosan dengan kegelapan yang sudah dipakai banyak orang.

Berawal dari lembaran peninggalan mereka yang tertinggal dan ditinggalkan, tinta membentuk kalimat-kalimat baru, langkah berpadu menjadi satu.

.

.

.

_Apa itu menarik?_

* * *

"Sudah setahun, Anita?"

Di sebuah koridor besar yang tercitra sebagai sebuah rumah sakit, pemuda berkacamata dengan pakaian rapi menyapa sukma yang tengah menunggu disana. Gadis bersurai hitam agak bergelombang dengan postur tinggi tengah diam dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Sebuah buku yang ia ambil dari perpustakaan untuk pembuang bosannya yang selalu melihat langit rumah sakit tentang negara itu—lebih tepatnya tentang ibukota negara itu sekarang, _Neo-Batavia_.

Tak disangkanya, seorang tamu datang tak diundang menuju arah kamarnya yang kala itu tengah dibersihkan. Mel Kiting, seorang pemuda karismatik beriris biru dari seberang lautan. Anita kenal benar dengan pribadinya, mereka terbilang sering bercengkerama sebelum rangkaian peristiwa yang mewarnai dunia kini. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada _wilayah Hindia_, hanya _District-A_ dan beberapa daerah lainyang utuh bisa ditempati. Itulah salah satu alasan Anita berada disini, dirawat akibat kejadian kelam itu sudah menginjak tiga tahun.

Pemuda itu membungkuk dalam, menunggu sang sukma mengeluarkan suaranya tanda menanggapi kehadirannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari—Kiting?" lidah gadis itu serasa getir mengucap nama pemuda tersebut. "Kau tertarik untuk ikut _kami_? Setelah Kartini mengajakmu?"

Pria itu membalas raut kecut gadis yang ia panggil sebagai Anita itu dengan senyum bisnis. "Usulan Pandi menarik, dan sepertinya nona Kartini melaksanakan tugasnya yang kita tidak tahu progresnya..."

"Terserah," gadis itu menghela nafas, ia lalu menyerahkan tangan kanannya pada pemuda tersebut, ajakan bersalaman. "Selamat datang di _Southeastern Asia Capital_, Australia. Saya, Anita Rajak selaku wakil pendiri, sangat senang dengan kooperasi anda."

* * *

**[Chapter 2 – **Penantian / Kematian**]**

Julukan _The Undead_ bukanlah embel-embel belaka bagi _District E_—setidaknya hal itu adalah untuk disimpan baik-baik pada sanubari pria berdarah Belarusia itu. Berbekal G3A3 hasil selundupan pasar Hangzhou, mereka mulai bermain petak umpet di tengah pelataran taman _District-A_. Sophia dibiarkannya pergi lebih dahulu, alih-alih antara ia dan gadis itu yang menjadi umpan untuk menarik konsentrasi pemuda itu pecah.

Namun yang ia incar adalah _The Undead_.

"Tch, pilihan brilian, Vladislav. Kau memilihku yang _awesome_ ini daripada gadis aristokrat itu!" Maria mendecak pelan masih dengan iris emasnya mengintip dari kaca pengintainya. Peluru yang ia miliki setidaknya cukup asal ia tidak banyak meleset. Keadaan lumayan berbahaya karena bila sang Arlovskaya bisa menebak pohon mana tempatnya melakukan _sniping_, habislah ia. Pisau bukanlah perangkat tumpul di tangannya.

"Keluar, Maria. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi." Vlad memancing, masih dengan nada yang _sangat _bersahabat. "G3A3 bukanlah sesuatu yang kutakutkan, kau tahu?"

"Di_sini_, sir Vlad."

Dalam hitungan, majulah Sophia dengan _fencing foil_. Secara refleks Vlad mengukir elakan dengan pisau yang ia pegang. Serangan _fencing_ Sophia kaku, namun memiliki arah yang telak, sementara sang lawan tentu harus menjangkau lebih dekat dengan pisaunya yang pendek dengan resiko wajahnya tergores-gores _foil _tersebut.

"_Awesome, _Sophia!" Maria memekik dalam hati. Sekarang peluangnya tidak terungkap lebih tinggi, namun tembakannya memiliki 1:2, Vlad atau Sophia.

Menarik pelatuknya dengan pelan seraya mengincar daerah vital lawan yang langsung membuatnya runtuh seketika—antara jantung dan kepala.

_Jantung..._

_Kepala..._

_...atau keduanya?_

_Vlad..._

_atau Sophia?_

_Bahkan, milik keduanya?_

**_DORR_**

x x x

Di ruangan itu hanya ada papan catur yang mencolok. Selain itu hanya ada kursi pendamping dan jendela yang langsung menghadap ke luar kastil besar. Pria besar disana tengah berdiri menatap jendela kaca dengan tenang, sesekali ia membetulkan syal-nya yang turun. Cuaca di Moskow memang selalu dingin, apapun musimnya. Hal itu tidak pernah menurunkan hasrat negara yang kini menjajaki peringkat pertama di dunia, Rusia, untuk menjadi yang paling hebat.

"Ivan," panggil suara lembut di luar kamar. "Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan kita?"

Pria itu menengok, "Tidak untuk kali ini, permainan belum jadi seru." Ia tersenyum sekedarnya kepada wanita itu, kemudian menatap lagi jendela di mana horizon tanpa batasan pandangannya berada. "Ada apa, Arthur Kirkland melapor sesuatu?"

"Tidak, hanya..." wanita itu berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "_District M _ada di bawah Arthur sekarang."

Pria yang tadi tersenyum mengeluarkan tawa riang. "Aah~ jadi ada skenario pelampiasan disana, da?" ia menoleh lagi, kali ini dengan raut wajah yang serius. "Sepertinya kita harus lebih hati-hati pada wakil ketua, Irunya."

Wanita itu hanya memperhatikan dan mencatat apa yang disampaikan sang _leader_ itu di buku catatannya, lalu hendak berlalu kembali untuk melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengan Heaven's Marketplace dan Hangzhou Marketplace. Ia tidak menanyakan motif di balik keadaan dunia yang entah bagaimana berada di bawah tangan CIS—tepatnya Rusia—lagi. Negara-negara yang terkena insiden _'The Light'_—sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah Irunya tanya—diisolasikan dan dianggap sebagai daerah kekuasaan atau 'district' bagi negara-negara yang menjadi pengawas mereka.

"Ikutlah denganku untuk menikmati vodka nanti sore, da~"

x x x

Nickolas selalu menyiapkan penyumbat telinga untuk menghadapi celotehan Arthur di kala ia harus menjaga Heaven's Marketplace di musim semi akhir sebelum akhirnya tugasnya ditukar dengan Louise Bonnefoy atau orang lain yang sedang menganggur. Tetapi keadaan kali ini lebih nyata di lubuk Nickolas, ketika sebuah paket yang berbentuk kotak besar datang ke kantor Arthur sore ini. Dari ukuran kotak yang abnormal, bisa disimpulkan bahwa isi kotak tersebut bukanlah hal-hal dalam batas biasa.

Baru kali ini juga, Nickolas melihat alis tebal milik Arthur naik saking gembiranya melihat paket tersebut, bagai anak kecil menemukan mainan baru. Pria berdarah negara tulip itu bersandar sambil berpangku tangan melihat Arthur tanpa basa-basi hanya membuka kotak itu dengan bantuan linggis.

"Paket apa ini?" tanyanya sederhana.

Arthur tidak menoleh, "Kau bisa baca di tanda terimanya kan, _git_? Aku sedang sibuk."

Melihat tumpukan surat-surat penting yang datang bersamaan dengan kotak tersebut ditampilkan, Nickolas pun bergerak untuk melihat apa gerangan paket itu. Pria bersurai pirang gelap itu akhirnya menemukan tulisan bercetak tebal dengan _caps-lock_ yang sangat meminta perhatian;

_DISTRICT-M HUMAN SPECIMEN_

'_Please exterminate him from ganging up with Japanese Army and causing an outbreak in Asia border.' – Sakura Honda_

Belum sempat Nickolas membuka mulut, telah selesai Arthur membuka paketnya dan mengeluarkan isi paket yang diikat kuat oleh beberapa tali dengan mulut disumpal sempurna. Itu benar manusia hidup yang tergeletak entah pingsan atau sudah di ambang kematian dan bukan boneka, karena Nickolas tidak mencium wangi mayat. Pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya ialah, bagaimana orang ini masih hidup dan bilamana ini awetan manusia.

Arthur—dengan senyum lebar berbeda jauh dari biasanya, berseru menyambut dengan gegap gempita, "_Welcome to my paradise, bloody_ Alfred!"

* * *

**a/n.**

[1] OC yang saya masukkan di sini adalah fem!Malaysia [Anita Rajak], male!Australia [Mel Kiting] dan disebut male!Singapore [Pandi Ahmad]. Akan disebut lagi beberapa OC Asia Tenggara di chapter berikutnya.

[2] Oh ya FYI, saya ambil nama male!Belarus itu Vladislav karena saya suka Vlad the 3rd #plak

[3] Referensi rifle kebanyakan diambil dari anime _Upotte!_, disini saya ambil Jiisuri a.k.a G3A3 untuk fem!Prussia.

[4] Kenapa pendek? Err, gapapa. Saya hanya sedikit membagi porsi Kartini dengan karakter lain. Kita akan bertemu Kartini lagi di [Chapter 3 – Derai Hujan / Ramai]. Maaf penjelasan ini-itu-nya masih serasa kabur, itu keinginan author #plak

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Gak sangka bisa cepet update—mungkin karena kebanyakan libur. Eniwei, sekian dari saya, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! Review / Con-crit?


	4. Derai Hujan Ramai

**Disclaimer.** Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

**Warning(s).** AU, OOC, typos, some character gender-bender, real name use, maybe some OCs.

* * *

Awal adalah di mana penduduk Barat menemukan daerah yang mereka sebut Timur. Kau lihat di atlas, bukan? Di kiri adalah Barat dan di kanan ialah Timur. Laut ialah pemisah antara daratan dan daratan, hal ini di akibatkan es yang mencair pada zaman Holosin berjuta-juta tahun silam, kalau perlu catat saja di bukumu. Awalnya tidak ada perbedaan, hanya ada Laurasia dan Gondwana, bukan Eropa, Asia, bahkan Afrika.

Lihat, keanekaragaman warna yang ada di atlas ini. Indah, bukan? Tapi, homogen atau heterogen adalah sesuatu yang akan kau pilih lewat warna yang kau tumpahkan di atlas.

Kau lebih suka yang mana; negara yang berwarna banyak biru seperti laut, atau negara adidaya yang diberi warna merah senada dengan darah yang ditumpahkan orang-orang itu?

.

.

.

**A.D 2032, 24 April. Nethergate Prison, Prisoner Dining Hall**

Rupanya Louise Bonnefoy tidak pernah bercanda akan kalimatnya tentang menyenangi hati para tahanan. Pagi itu, Kartini dibangunkan oleh ketukan di besi selnya. Dihadapkannya pada seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai berwarna pirang tipis dan mengenakan topi _sailor_. Ia tidak tersenyum, namun ia juga tidak sekaku sang sipir lain yang bernama Berwald Oxenstierna di situ. Menyadari bahwa tahanan dari _District-A _itu telah terbangun, ia hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata,

"Sarapan siap, silahkan keluar."

Akses pintu utama memang ditutup dengan pemuda itu dan Berwald yang menjaga pintu, sementara Louise sendiri yang menyusun seluruh makanan di atas meja. Kartini melihat orang-orang selain Daniel di sana, seperti Tiina dengan Leiria, juga Gupta. Jelas Kartini terbelalak sejenak, perlakuan tante—ehem—wanita muda itu sudah terpatri sebagai bukan perlakuan seharusnya yang diterima oleh tahanan.

_Apa orang ini menderita Stockholm Syndrome?_

"Nah, nah~ makanlah yang banyak, _mon cher_! Aku memasak _pot au feu_ terbaikku hari ini!" sahutnya semangat, walau suasana meja jelas sepi.

"Ah, nona Kartini...ini Gupta, nona Vainamoinen dan nona Carriedo." Daniel memperkenalkan satu-persatu dengan bantuan sendok yang ia pegang. "Dan yang membangunkanmu pagi ini adalah Lukas Bondevik. Dan pria tinggi di sana itu sebenarnya tunangan Ti—"

"Tuan Daniel, jangan berbicara selagi makan." Tiina Vainamoinen memotong kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang jauh lebih lengking.

"Gupta!" pekik Kartini senang. "Hai!"

"...Oh...ya." kontras memang, Gupta pendiam dan Kartini yang meledak-ledak. Gupta Muhammad Adnan adalah teman koresponden Kartini lumayan lama sejak Kartini masih berada di wilayah _District_. Gupta lebih ekspresif dalam suratnya, begitu yang Kartini simpulkan sekarang.

Di sisi seberang meja tempat Kartini berada, gadis dengan surai cokelat bergelombang mulai angkat bicara setelah lama terdiam. "Jadi ini nona Kartini ini dari _District-A_? Teman koresponden kak Antonio?"

"Salam kenal, Leiria." Setelah memasukkan beberapa sendok makan _pot au feu_ ke dalam mulutnya, Kartini membalas ramah. "Kakakmu selalu bilang bahwa adiknya itu sangat lucu~"

Mendadak, Louise Bonnefoy berhenti di tengah-tengah mereka. "Wah, wah, membicarakan cowok polos dari Spanyol itu, kalian?"

**...  
**

**[Chapter 3 – **Derai Hujan / Ramai**]**

Kaki Maria Beildschmidt melangkah pelan dengan pandangannya di gantung tinggi. Tangannya hampa, walau rasanya baru beberapa detik ia melepas pelatuknya untuk menyarangkan peluru ke tempat yang benar dan salah.

—Dada milik Vladislav dan kepala milik Sophia.

Dua dari empat peluru kaliber NATO-nya terbuang untuk melukai musuh dan juga rival sekaligus sahabatnya. Bertahan dengan semua barang yang ada di perbekalan milik Sophia, yang kebanyakan berisi obat-obatan, perban dan segala macamnya—entah kapan ia menyiapkannya, kontras dengan Maria sendiri tidak peduli akan keselamatannya hanya membawa senjata, bukanlah kotak pertolongan pertama. Maria menuju Tanah Tinggi, kota yang dapat ia baca dari peta di Samudra Pasai yang sudah menyepi pasca penyerangan lelaki berdarah Belarusia itu.

Ekaraj, pria berdarah Thailand yang kebetulan memegang Sumatera—sebagai wilayah di mana banyak orang-orang Thailand bermukim kini—di bawah nama Southern Asia Capital menemukan mereka di dalam patrolinya dan membawa Maria ke satu-satunya rumah sakit yang paling maju di sana—tepatnya saat ini.

**A.D 2032, 27 April 2012. District-A Capital, Neo-Batavia  
Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital**

Maria tiada pernah menitikkan air matanya, untuk siapapun. Kawan, lawan, semua itu hanya lambang, bukan? Mereka sama saja, bukan? Hanya manusia yang kotor—bukanlah sesuatu yang ada untuk ditangiskan, toh, semua manusia akan mati. Pikirannya berputar tak tentu arah, memandang langit-langit putih rumah sakit seakan tak ada rasa. Tangannya masih merah antara darah kedua orang yang ia seret paksa dari Samudera Pasai. Gadis itu tidak keberatan mengganti sarung tangannya walau warna dan bahkan baunya sudah tidak _awesome_.—Merah darah campuran antara rival dan musuh yang ia lawan.

"...Wah, wah, siapa yang kulihat sekarang?" muncul suara yang ia kenal, suara berat nan dingin yang sudah jelas siapa pemiliknya bagi sang wanita muda berdarah Jerman itu. "Aku sampai heran kenapa Sophia bisa terluka parah begitu, ternyata pelakunya tidak lain adalah kau, _teroris_."

Maria memalingkan perhatiannya dari dinding putih, melirik ke arah pemuda yang datang ke arahnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Vash? Kau bukan penghuni _District, _kan?" balasnya kecut.

Vash Zwingli, lelaki dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat. Pemuda itu mengenakan topi beret putih, jaket hijau dengan logo palang putih. Juga menenteng rifle berembel SG550 terukir di badan laras panjang itu. Pemuda itu berasal dari Swiss, negara yang dekat dengan _District-E _dan _District-D_.

"Aku di sini karena aku netral." Vash menurunkan _assault_ _rifle _kebanggaan tanah Alp-nya. "Lagipula, mengawasi rumah sakit kepalangmerahan lebih menarik daripada membuang-buang peluru."

Maria berpangku tangan, dirinya memperhatikan Vash yang senantiasa menjaga jarak dengannya. Andaikan yang dimintanya bertarung, akan ia lakukan sekarang juga walau itu adalah tempat netral. Namun, sejauh yang ia tahu, Vash walau memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan Sophia, tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya.

"Meneruskan Jean Henry Dunant?" tanya Maria. "Aku tahu negaramu asal Palang Merah, tapi hal itu sangat tidak cocok denganmu."

Vash mendengar itu tidak terlihat marah, tetap menjaga ekspresinya yang kaku dan datar, "Oh? Terserah mulutmu mau bilang apa, Beildschmidt. Aku netral dan akan tetap berada di negara-yang-oh-disebut-mereka-kotor. Mereka terlalu banyak membuat korban di sini."

"Hmph. Padahal kau punya kunci dunia dan kunci keselamatan di kedua tanganmu, kau memilih keselamatan? Ya terserah. Se-_awesome_-mu saja lah~" Maria menghela nafas.

"Oh ya, pertolongan pertamamu buruk. Untungnya Ekaraj menemukanmu atau dua orang itu merenggang nyawa mereka lebih lama lagi."

"Perban itu tidak _awesome_." Maria membuang muka. Dirinya memang wanita di luar dan dalam, namun jiwanya ada untuk bom, pistol dan konflik—bukanlah hal-hal yang dianggapnya putih seperti kulitnya. Gadis itu suka bersenda gurau dan keramaian, kontras dengan Sophia Edelstein yang lebih menampilkan sosok wanita bangsawan yang cinta akan ketenangan. "Tapi...tumben kau peduli dengan Sophia, hei, Vash?"

Vash tidak merespon—lebih tepatnya, kehabisan kata-kata. "...Sudah kubilang, aku _netral_." jelas terdengar aksentuasi di caranya bicara.

Pembicaraan itu berlanjut, namun tak berapa lama, mereka kedatangan tiga orang—Ekaraj si kacamata yang agak sipit namun sudut pandangnya tajam, Anita si wanita muda yang berada di kursi roda dan Elise si gadis kecil yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Vash tengah membantu mendorong kursi roda Anita.

"Bagaimana keadaan—err—Sophia, Elise?" bibir Vash enggan membentuk kata barusan, nama barusan. Elise Vogel hanya tersenyum simpul ke haribaan sang kakak itu, ia berpindah dari sisi pegangan kursi roda ke dekat kakaknya.

"Keadaan Sophia sudah stabil," sebut gadis itu. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Nona Beildschmidt."

Tidak ikut Elise bertegur sapa, iris tidak serasi milik Maria memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang-orang Asia Tenggara di belakang mereka berdua—yang menurutnya memberi pandangan skeptis ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua _di sana _punya sesuatu untukku, hm?" Maria menunjuk Ekaraj dan Anita yang memasang senyum di belakang Elise. Ekaraj seketika maju beberapa langkah hingga tepat tiga langkah di depan wanita muda berdarah Jerman itu. Dinaikkannya kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya seraya membungkuk salam.

"Anda cakap sekali, ana." Pria itu menjaga ekspresinya. "Kami menawarkan kerjasama sederhana sesama _District_."

Maria bertopang dagu, "Heh, untuk apa? Apa itu _awesome_?"

"Terserah anda menyimpulkan apa, ana. Nona Anita Rajak di sini ialah pemimpin sementara ketika Nona Kartini mengembara keluar _District_." Ekaraj menunjuk hormat ke wanita muda yang berpose karismatik di atas kursi rodanya itu.

Anita yang ditunjuk cuma memerah wajahnya, "Oh, ayolah Eka. Jangan menghormatiku terus."

"Selamat datang di _The Realm of Indonesia Raya_. Kami, _Southern Asia Capital_ dengan bangga mempersembahkan sang **Ibu Pertiwi** pada anda."

...

_Kulihat ibu pertiwi_

[Aku melihatnya, di langit biru negaraku. Kuyakin itu bukan mimpi. Yang kulihat adalah _dia_, ketika aku menyenandungkan lagu ini ke udara sesak itu.]

_Sedang bersusah hati_

[Kudengar, kukecap, kurasa. Yang ia katakan padaku hanya kesedihan, yang ia siratkan adalah rasa sakit.]

_Air matanya berlinang_

[Kupandang langit sekali lagi, meyakini bahwa ia masih ada walau sanubari kami sudah hilang lekang diterpa kekang.]

_Mas intannya terkenang—_

* * *

**A.D 2032, 27 April.**

**Nethergate Prison, Cells.**

"Nona Kartini...?"

Kartini tersadar,

Ya, ia baru saja tersadar,

Dirinya tengah menitikkan air mata, kesadarannya masih ia pegang, ia tengah bernyanyi di tengah penjara ditemani langit sepi. Kini dilihatnya, baru saja ia sadar bahwa Daniel memperhatikannya sejak tadi, dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Lagu apa itu? Sepertinya menyedihkan," pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada simpatik.

Kartini berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah dan ekspresinya yang sendu, "A, Ah, i-itu lagu dari negaraku, judulnya Ibu Pertiwi." ia mengatur nafasnya, "Lagu itu... mungkin sudah dilupakan oleh orang-orang negaraku... sudah tak banyak yang mengingatnya."

Daniel kini menatap langit-langit.

"Sesuatu ada untuk dilupakan atau diingat—sama seperti lagu itu. Segalanya memiliki dua kemungkinan, seperti sisi koin yang berbeda." ucapnya, entah untuk menenangkan gadis muda Nusantara itu. "Anggaplah lupa sebagai hal lumrah, karena kau bisa berusaha membuat mereka mengingatnya lagi."

"Begitu..."

"Aku di penjara sementara kedua temanku pergi, entah kemana—seperti itu juga."

Kedua orang itu membuka luka mereka masing-masing. Keberadaan mereka mengisi penjara kosong melompong tanpa lolongan. Daniel bercerita tentang kedua temannya, sementara Kartini menukar dengan cerita tentang tanah kelahirannya. Kedua teman Daniel tengah berada entah di mana, kabur dari _District _mereka ke suatu tempat. Kartini mengisahkan tanah hijaunya, hutan-hutan dan sungai-sungai—yang hilang begitu saja akibat peristiwa _The Light._ Mereka berbagi, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat sinar mentari pagi.

_**BRAK**_

Mendadak saja, pagi-pagi buta menjelang dan pintu utama tempat keluar-masuk sel terbuka lebar, menampakkan senyum menyeringai Louise Bonnefoy dan ekspresi batu Berwald Oxenstierna.

"_Bonjour, mon cher._" Seperti biasa, senyuman dua senti ke kiri dan dua senti ke kanan andalannya. "Hari apa ini, _mister_ Berwald~?"

"Ah..." terdengar suara kecil Leiria dari dalam selnya.

"Eksekusi." jawab pria Swedia itu tenang, seraya melirik sedikit ke arah wanita di sampingnya. "_Distict-G—_Tiina Vainamoinen."

**Bersambung.**

* * *

**A/N.**

Lupa saya post #plak

Akhirnya kelar juga UAS dan semacamnya itu, baru aja bisa ngetik santai lagi. Saya ga ada komentar untuk chapter ini, read and review, please? #plak


	5. Eksekusi

**Fandom/Disclaimer. **Axis Power Hetalia Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

**Warning(s).** AU, OOC, typos, some character gender-bender, real name use, maybe some OCs.

* * *

Namaku Kartini—nama yang ayahku buat sebelum akhirnya orangtuaku hilang dalam peristiwa yang mereka sebut sebagai The Light.

Saat itu umurku baru 6 tahun dan seluruh District-A sudah berlubang tanpa aku tahu apa sebabnya. Hari itu juga semua orang seperti disusun-susun oleh orang-orang berkulit pucat berpakaian mantel yang datang dari luar. Mereka mengaku berasal dari tanah Belarusia dan tengah dalam tugas PBB untuk mengamankan tempat peristiwa. Walau segalanya berjalan aman-aman saja, aku merasakan sesuatu yang _lain_.

—**Aku merasa di agresi.**

Aku mengisi hobiku dengan menulis surat atau belajar dari buku-buku sisa yang bisa kutemukan di wilayah Neo Batavia. Aku hanya menulis semata _'Aku ingin berbicara denganmu di luar duniaku' _dengan pena dan secarik kertas, tak kusangka lama-kelamaan banyak sekali balasan yang tidak dapat kuperhitungkan. Teman respondenku awalnya hanya _dia_, namun lama-kelamaan aku berkirim ke manapun—seperti Antonio, Gupta dan banyak lagi. Tidak ada banyak hal tersisa yang bisa dihabiskan kini.

Sejarah Indonesia bagaikan fabrikasi, memang, karena sejarah adalah ilmu yang sangat skeptis—tidak tentu benar atau salahnya dan bisa di rekayasa tanpa diketahui pembacanya.

Indonesia tergambar begitu hebat, namun tidak ada lagi yang peduli. Nusa, kakakku, berkata bahwa sejarah ada untuk di ingat atau di lupakan—karena masa lalu sudah terjadi dan tiada bisa kita ulangi. Kakak mengajarkan bahwa Indonesia bangsa penuh harapan, penuh kebahagiaan, penuh senyuman. Kakak berkata bahwa Indonesia adalah negeri para rupawan—sayang mudah terjajah. Nasionalisme hanya umbaran, sampah semata. Mereka memang mengaku peduli dengan negara, namun mana buktinya?—Anak muda kadang melihat politik saja sudah muak, terlebih pelajaran Kewarganegaraan.

**Tidak ada lagi yang peduli dengan Ibu Pertiwi.**

Kala itu, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari negaraku setelah kakakku satu-satunya, Nusa, meninggal dunia akibat suatu penyakit. Menyelinap dari balik gerbang dan memutar melalui arah Australia.

Aku bukanlah Siti Nurbaya di kekangan Datuk Maringgi

Aku adalah Kartini, sang puspa mandiri

Sudah saatnya aku mencari

Jawaban bagi negaraku kini

Bila nanti aku mati

Hanya satu yang ingin kuberi;

('Tolong beritahukan pada dunia,  
bahwa Indonesia Raya akan membalik dunia.')

...

**[Chapter 4 –** Eksekusi**]**

Senyum tersungging penuh di wajah gadis belia dari tanah Finlandia itu. Mendengar namanya di ucap oleh para sipir tidak membuatnya jatuh bersedih, malah, kebahagiaan berdenyar begitu cemerlangnya. Leiria Carriedo tidak sanggup melihat ketika sel milik Tiina di buka kasar oleh Louise, di seretnya gadis Finlandia yang masih terkekeh itu olehnya ke luar ruang tahanan. Sementara, Lukas membuka sel tahanan lain dan mempersilahkan satu-persatu penghuninya keluar untuk menyaksikan eksekusi mati salah satu tahanan senior di sana.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan eksekusi, _mon cher_~" suara Louise Bonnefoy jelas melengking. "Tenang saja, eksekusi akan kami lakukan sendiri karena tentara kami di sita si alis tebal itu~"

Kartini mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya dan keluar dari selnya dengan ekspresi keras. Daniel menemani Leiria yang tengah terisak, berusaha menenangkan gadis tersebut dari kepedihannya. Sementara Gupta tidak berkata apapun dan menunggu tahanan lain untuk bergegas ke lapangan belakang Nethergate.

(_Sebentar lagi, satu dari mereka akan pergi._)

Melewati lorong kosong yang panjang, Louise yang memimpin barisan membuka pintu akhir yang bermuara ke sebuah lapangan rumput ilalang yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat podium raksasa. Podium tersebut berisi _standing microphone_ dan bangunan kayu yang tidak asing—tiang pancang. Louise membawa Tiina sampai ke tempat terakhirnya, menahan kedua tangan tahanan itu dengan rantai dan memposisikan kepalanya tepat di bawah pisau yang akan mengambil nyawanya. Sementara, yang lain ada di bawah podium, berdiri dan menonton.

"Baiklah, tugasmu, Sir Berwald." ujarnya, menyeringai. "Ada kata-kata terakhir, Mademoiselle Vainamoinen?"

Tatapan intimidasi dari wanita muda itu jelas tergambar, namun tidak ada perubahan keadaan di antara para tahanan, tidak ada ketegangan, tidak ada rasa mencekam pelan. Namun, balasan—lebih tepatnya—kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut gadis berusia 17 tahun itu lebih tidak terduga, "_Hakkaa p__äälle._"

(_Ekspresi Berwald dan Lukas mengendur_.)

x x x

**A.D 2032, 28 April. **

**Hangzhou Marketplace – China**

Tengah ada pergulatan seru yang mengakibatkan pasar tersebut sunyi dan dagangan berhamburan. Nyanyian pistol diselingi orkes teriakan penduduk, deru _machine gun_ di gantikan letupan _shotgun. _Suara pistol bergantian, berbagai macam pistol dikeluarkan. Suasana pasar Hangzhou yang biasanya ramai dipadati orang-orang bermata sipit nan damai kini terdapat mayat di badan jalannya, tak lupa juga hiasan darah segar meliputi mereka.

Triad tengah mengejar seorang buronan _District-D a.k.a Undead_ di bantu dengan pengawas pasar Hangzhou yang merupakan wanita muda berdarah Belgia yang sering dipanggil para anggota Triad sebagai Laura. Ia bisa dibilang orang kepercayaan Nickolas.

"Tidak akan bisa kabur kau, Ludwig!"

_DOR._

_DOR._

_DOR._

Kaca-kaca berhamburan dari berbagai kios milik orang-orang daratan sutra. Tidak juga ditemukan tanda-tanda manusia yang di cari wanita itu. Harga kepala para penghuni _District _adalah 15 juta Pound, tapi merupakan pekerjaan cukup sulit untuk menangkap warga-warga _District_ yang tertangkap berkeliaran di luar daerah cakupan mereka. Yang mereka incar bisa dibilang sudah lama bergaul dengan dunia militer sehingga sulit di jangkau ranjau, bahkan satu peluru pun tak luput menembus kain bajunya.

"LUDWIG, JAWAB! MENYERAH KAU DI TEMPAT!"

_DOR._

_DOR._

_DOR DOR DOR DOR._

Jawaban dari raungan pistol Laura adalah benda yang lebih manusiawi lagi, yaitu bom dan rentetan _machine guns_. Sesaat Triad yang tengah melindunginya memasuki area tengah pasar, suara belasan ledakan memenuhi pasar. Hujan turun seketika—hujan darah para anggota Triad di depan wanita pemegang kendali itu—tak lupa juga genangan darah segar yang di ciptakan mayat-mayat yang sudah terlubangi oleh berbelas-belas peluru. Sang wanita muda berbando hijau sewarna matanya itu tidak berhenti menatap mayat-mayat mereka, kini peluhnya sudah bercampur darah mereka—dan muncullah sang pemulai pesta dihadapannya menenteng sebuah rifle di punggungnya, menatap dirinya bagai titik putih di tengah lautan merah.

Ekspresinya sama, Laura sangat mengenal ekspresi itu. Orang itu memang pembunuh, perakit senjata, pembuat genosida tanpa ekspresi. Melihat itu Laura tidak bergeming, tidak mencoba membela diri selain menaikkan kembali FNC yang ia lengkapi dengan bayonet sekarang, _assault rifle_ yang ia pakai untuk mencari pria itu sedaritadi.

"Aku bisa saja melepaskanmu asal kau menjawab pertanyaanku," pria itu menawarkan negosiasi.

Laura tidak juga menggerakan satu jari pun, ia tetap di pelatuk, iris zamrud menatap picik dan mengarahkan moncong rifle itu ke arah musuh. Ludwig menghela nafas, "Tutup mulut? Baiklah. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Pria itu menurunkan riflenya dan menarik pengaman pistol tersebut. Laura menelan ludah melihat merek yang terpampang di sana, FN-FAL. "Hmph, kau mau mengadu _Sturmgewehr_ dengan _battle rifle_ kebanggaan negaraku? Bukannya banyak benda jebolan _Fuhrer_?"

_DOR. DOR. DOR._

(_Tembakan adalah jawaban._)

x x x

Nafas Louise tercekat,

Berwald menaikkan kacamata tanpa mengubah ekspresi,

Desah Lukas tertahan,

Kepala jatuh—satu kepala jatuh.—Satu kepala jatuh ke rerumputan. Tiina Vainamoinen tidak pernah tertawa selengking itu selama hidupnya, seluruh pasang mata mengarah ke arah bangku penonton panggung laga. Gupta Mohammad dengan indahnya memenggal penuh kepala Lukas Bondevik sekali tarikan pedang yang tersemat di sakunya. Sahutan di lengkingkan adalah tanda perang di mulai. Sang algojo yang hendak menumbangkan perempuan yang sudah membuat keadaan runyam harus bernasib kehilangan kendala tangan kanannya dengan tiga peluru mulus mendarat dari sebuah rifle yang Berwald kenali M95 dan figur kecil berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari pancang eksekusi—tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Leiria Carriedo.

"Bocah brengsek," umpatnya. Figur kecil yang mendekatinya itu dienyahkan keluar dengan tendangan yang cukup keras, bersamaan dirinya mengeluarkan handgun _Barracuda _yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangan kirinya. Melayangkan dua peluru balasan.

Sementara Louise Bonnefoy dengan P90 berhadapan dengan dua sisanya, Daniel yang bersenjatakan AK-74 dengan Kartini yang memulai pertarungan jarak dekat dengan pisau. Bermain kejar-kejaran mereka bertiga dengan pohon turut sebagai korban.

(_Siapa yang akan melantunkan serenada terakhir?_)

**Bersambung.**

* * *

**A/N.**

[1] Soal para pistol yang ditampilkan bisa di cari di Wikipedia kok (kebanyakan hasil produksi Belgia). Ah, maaf saya terlalu menonjolkan sisi-otaku-pistol-saya /plak

[2] Kalimat yang diucapkan Tiina artinya 'Hancurkan mereka'. Yah, akibat Jormungand ini sih /plak

[3] Nama Belgium saya tetapkan [Laura Willem], anda bertanya kemana Luxie? Nanti saya munculkan kok. Chapter berikutnya akan ada banyak tentang Southern Asia Capital dan juga bagi anda yang bertanya nasib Alfred sekarang...

[4] Saya harus tetap mengkredit Siti Nurbaya milik Sultan Takdir Alisyahbana, ehehe xD

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas segala hal yang bisa diberikan pembaca! Maaf saya belum bisa males seyogyanya jadi—sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya!


	6. Dedaunan Bisu yang Mendengar

**Fandom/Disclaimer. **Axis Power Hetalia Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

**Warning(s).** AU, OOC, typos, some character gender-bender, real name use, maybe some OCs.

.

* * *

Kejar-kejaran memang permainan yang paling menyenangkan, bukan? Kau bersembunyi, terus mengelak, terus menghindar dari apa yang ditudingkan kepadamu. Kau bermain, bermain hingga larut dalam tawa.—namun nyatanya, segala hal berbeda bila kamu sedang merenggang nyawa dari bedil lawan.

Dua lawan satu, Louise Bonnefoy baru saja menarik nafas lega setelah berhasil menghindari kematian hanya untuk meninggalkan sebelah tangannya akibat hujaman pisau dari gadis berkulit kuning langsat itu. Pistolnya terburu-buru membalas auman _rifle_ yang dipegang oleh pria yang berketurunan pemegang kekuatan di Perang Dunia I. Pohon demi pohon dilalui, kaki sudah tak kuat berlari—sayang tak ada tempat kabur—Louise tahu betul hutan ini, di luar sana hanya ada lautan dingin menantinya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah, _Mademoiselle_."

Kartini sudah ada di hadapan tempatnya berlari, pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya. Gadis itu sekejap maju melihat target sudah dekat. Tersentak namun tak ada kesempatan untuk bertindak, Louise bersikeras untuk menghindari tusukan ancaman yang dapat menarik nyawa dari badannya. Entah selama apa ia bisa bertahan sebelum kemunculan Daniel Hedervary yang akan membuatnya makin terpojok.

"—Kau yang mati dengan pistolku, _mon—_"

"...Gupta."

Tanpa suara, lagi. Tanpa bunyi, lagi. Tanpa nada, lagi. Wanita muda itu terkulai begitu saja dengan potongan pemuda Mesir yang rapi. Tak lama, batang hidung Daniel terlihat, tampak senang dengan mereka membalik keadaan.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu Nona Leiria dan Nona Tiina." Daniel menurunkan _assault rifle_-nya.

"Kita harus lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hutan. Kita belum tentu bisa menjamin wanita ini masih hidup atau tidak." Kartini menunjuk Louise Bonnefoy yang tersungkur di tengah-tengah mereka. "Aku yakin mereka berdua pasti menemukan kita."

Sebelum mereka pergi jauh, Gupta menyelipkan sebuah kertas ke tangan Kartini. Gadis itu seraya berlari sempat membuka dan membaca lamat-lamat isi kertas tersebut;

_Buatkan kapal. Kita akan mengarungi lautan. –Leiria Carriedo._

x x x

Sementara, Laura Willem tidak akan menghabiskan satu detik lebih lama untuk mengedipkan mata.

Hujan peluru yang datang dari satu arah bisa saja ia lalui dengan menggunakan mayat anggota Triad sebagai tameng, granat bisa saja ia enyahkan dengan berlari menjauhi arah lemparan Ludwig, bahkan _flashbang_ sekalipun cahayanya sudah ia akrabi setelah Ludwig terus memakaikannya pada gang-gang yang dilaluinya. Darah akibat lukanya yang terkena angin dan keringatnya sendiri pun tak lagi perih di rasanya.

Namun, pertarungan tidaklah menemui tanda penutup. Entah berapa belas magazin yang ia ganti untuk menggertak sang pria berdarah _The Undead_ tersebut. Kini pertarungan mereka berlanjut dari gang-gang sempit Hangzhou Marketplace ke arah atap gedung terbuka. Laura membuka pintu terakhir menuju atap, melihat di ujung sana ada Ludwig—dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat bercampur merah darah dengan pakaian compang-campingnya tengah menatap langit di depannya, masih bertumpu pada FN-FAL—senjata yang berlevel 'lebih' dari FN-FNC yang ia gunakan saat ini.

"Setidaknya, berikan alasan kenapa kau muncul di _sini,_ Luddie." dara muda dari Belgia itu mendecak pelan. Mengarahkan laras panjangnya dengan maksud menggertak.

Ludwig menoleh ke arah wanita itu, tidak tersenyum. "Kau belum tentu ingin mendengarnya, Laura."

"Begitu?" Laura menurunkan FNC. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja, hentikan perburuan konyolmu ini? Setidaknya sebelum adikku datang."

"Menjadi budakmu? Jangan harap aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, Laura." tolaknya seketika. "Ini bukanlah saat kita kanak-kanak lagi."

"Kalau itu maumu—" Laura berlari ke arah Ludwig dengan _assault rifle _di tangan, menanduk angin menuju sang pria keturunan _The Undead _tersebut. "—sebaiknya kau pergi!"

_DOR DOR_

Dua peluru mampu melucuti FN-FAL dari tangan Ludwig, melemparnya jauh hingga batas gedung dan hancur di bawah sana. Laura tersenyum kecil, setidaknya, sebelum matanya perlahan melihat bahwa di tangan kiri Ludwig—di tangan kiri yang seharusnya dari awal tidak terdapat apapun—terdapat sebuah _assault rifle_. Kaki Laura tidak bisa berhenti lagi, ia hanya beberapa senti dari Ludwig yang mengacungkan ujung senjata yang ia pegang di jarak tembak, tepat akan menembus kepalanya tanpa halangan berarti.

"Itu—Pindad?" bisik wanita muda itu pelan.

"Maaf," pria itu bertutur dengan ekspresi kosong, ia menutup kedua matanya. "Sepertinya kau yang harus pergi."

_DOR_

Tak disangka Ludwig, ada tamu yang melihat hal tersebut. Ketika kepala itu tertembus peluru dan seluruh raganya terhisap gravitasi, semuanya kembali ke tanah. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan wanita muda yang baru saja ia tumbangkan. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan pemuda itu jelas—raut wajah _shock_ yang dengan cepat tergantikan oleh kesal dan benci.

"Hari indah untukmu, _Drei_. Dan aku turut berduka atas _Zwei_."

Ludwig tidak menghabiskan waktu, pria itu menenteng senjatanya dan segera melompat ke gedung selanjutnya tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Tidak mengindahkan dua orang yang ia kenal lagi, tidak meninggalkan kesan apapun bagi keduanya. Pemuda yang tertinggal itu tak bersuara, melihat darah segar perlahan turun dari jasad tanpa nyawa yang baru saja tertembus peluru di hadapannya. Tak bersuara, tak bernafas, tak berdenyut.

"Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu, Luddie." umpatnya lantang. Sigismund Willem bersumpah untuk melenyapkan kepala manusia penghuni _District Undead _itu untukselamanya.

...

**[Chapter 5 –** Dedaunan bisu yang mendengar**]**

**A.D 2032, 29 April 2032. District-A Capital, Neo-Batavia  
Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital Ward**

Sudah sekian lama Maria Beildschmidt menunggu, menunggu dan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Setelah penyerahan proposal permohonan kerja sama secara tidak resmi dengan _Southern Asia Capital_, dirinya belum memutuskan antara ya dan tidak. Keadaannya yang awal hanya mengemban tugas relasi berkembang menjadi kompleks: kembali ke medan pertarungan dengan senjata di tangan. Bukan berarti ia takut atau merasa tidak-_awesome_, hanya luka perang tak pernah luput dari dirinya—api yang menyala di bagian timur tembok Berlin itu pernah sekali dipadamkan dengan semena-mena oleh tangan dingin Russia. Baru saja ia nyaris menghilangkan nyawa. Semangat itu—api itu—sudah padam, sudah tak senyala dulu, sudah redam.

"Ah, kau tidak kemana-mana, nona Maria?" sosok wanita muda kembali masuk ke penglihatannya, Anita Rajak. Si wanita Asia yang menonjol walaupun keberadaannya di atas kursi roda. Dirinya jauh karismatik, Maria seperti melihat refleksi sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia kejar. Padahal, jelas dirinya yang sangat _awesome_ dan dia?—hanya gadis lemah di atas kursi bantu yang bisa saja rodanya ia patahkan dengan mudah sehingga wanita itu kehilangan kakinya.

"Tidak..." apa yang dilontarkan Maria adalah jawaban lemah, sontak sang pemulai pembicaraan mengerut ekspresinya.

"Hmm? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau—yang kudengar dari nona Elise Vogel setidaknya—murung?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kurang _awesome_, biarkan saja." Maria menggeleng, mencoba berdalih. "Kenapa kau kehilangan kakimu?"

Menatap iris tidak serasi yang tak fokus seakan ingin kabur dari keberadaannya membuat Anita terdiam. Kini orang di depannya bertanya soal kakinya. Seutas senyum terulum sempurna, mengundang tanya bagi sang penanya sendiri. Ekspresi Anita jelas menyuratkan agar sang wanita muda dari daratan Eropa itu tetap di sana dan mendengar secuil ceritanya.

"Aku adalah korban The Light, satu-satunya yang masih hidup di reruntuhan Kuala Lumpur." Ia menerawang, "Eka, Li, Maka dan Pandi yang mambawaku kemari—juga orang-orang dari negara lain yang dengan perahunya mencari harapan—dan akhirnya kami menemukan satu-satunya rumah sakit yang selamat di Asia Tenggara yang sudah menjadi bubur. Kami juga bertemu dengan Kartini di rumah sakit ini."

"Mengenang masa lalu, Anita?"

Mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan kemunculan seorang wanita muda yang tampak seumuran dengan Anita, dirinya mengenakan pakaian seperti _china dress_ dengan rambut hitam lurus yang ia ikat di belakang. Yang merupakan ciri lain dari dirinya adalah caping yang ada di punggungnya.

"Li, kau mengagetkanku saja." tawa renyah keluar dari wanita di atas kursi roda itu. "Ah, Nona Maria, ini adalah Liễu Thị, ia temanku dari Vietnam dan juga humas dari Southern Asia Capital."

Wanita muda yang disebut menunduk, "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Nona Maria."

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kalian menuju kemari? Kata kalian Asia Tenggara sudah menjadi bubur _awesome_?" Maria melipat tangan di depan dada, terlihat sangsi. "Kenapa kalian masih berharap dulu bahwa _District-A_ ini masih—hidup?"

Lagi, tawa keluar dari Anita, kali ini lumayan keras. "Eka selalu bilang The Realm adalah pulau emas, dan memang itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Negara ini bagaikan awal untuk kami dan kami percaya sebuah awal tidak pernah hilang."

"Hmph, jiwa kalian yang penuh harap memang _awesome_. Berterimakasihlah aku memuji kalian!" Maria membusungkan dada. "Aku akan melihat kamar Sophia sekarang. Terserah apa rencana _awesome_-mu berjalan, Nona Anita dan temannya."

Meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menghilang menuju gelapnya lorong, Maria pergi. Anita lalu menepuk pundak Li.

"Sepertinya namamu memang sulit dihafal orang Eropa." ucapnya. "Ayo bergabung dengan Maka, kita akan ada rapat dengan Nona Elise."

"...Terima kasih, Anita. _Terima kasih_."

x x x

**A.D 2032, 29 April 2032. England**

**Heaven's Marketplace  
**

Suatu hal yang menyakitkan bagi _District-L_ adalah keberadaan mereka yang merupakan District dan perlakuan mereka yang seperti pengurus hal-hal kotor yang tidak diurus Inggris. _District-L _atau nama lain mereka _The Root_ adalah bangsa berkulit kuning yang merupakan penghuni di Asia Timur. Kali ini adalah permasalahan imigrasi beberapa negara yang hendak membuka lapak di Heaven's Marketplace sebagai pahlawan devisa negara masing-masing. Wanita muda itu mendecak karena ini adalah urusan Willem, bukanlah dirinya. Menghabiskan diri berjam-jam di penjara kertas, rasanya sangat membosankan. Sebelum akhirnya pintu kantor yang pengap itu terbuka oleh seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian _butler—_

"Sakura."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil jelas, tanpa honorifik apapun, Sakura Honda muncul dari balik kertas. Menemukan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Pria unik dengan kacamata dan surai pirang, bedanya dengan lebam di sana dan di sini sekarang. Sunyi menerpa sejenak sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menyadari cengiran yang pria tersebut perlihatkan. "...Itukah kau, Al? Alfred?"

"Apa aku yang ganteng ini membuatmu terpana?"

"Omong kosong." Sakura mendengus. "Kau—kenapa kau di **sini**? Bukannya negaramu—"

"Aku dipaket Arthur kemari." mendadak nadanya serius. "Dan aku jadi anjingnya selama berminggu-minggu atau mungkin bertahun-tahun ke depan, **lagi**."

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, nee?" Sakura menghela nafas. "Mau apa kau di sini? Bisa-bisa Arthur menyeretmu."

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin menemui adikku. Kau bisa memanggilnya kemari, kan? Bilang saja surat-surat imigrasinya belum lengkap."

Sakura kembali tenggelam ke lautan kertas, kemudian kembali dengan sebuah map merah bertuliskan _Canada_. Wanita itu membuka map dan mencoba menelpon ke arah luar.

"...Ya, Christine...panggil dia kemari. Terima kasih, _sire_."

Menutup telpon dengan cepat, Sakura melirik lagi ke arah teman lamanya yang sepertinya sudah melonjak-lonjak bahagia.

"Kebetulan, tadi aku juga memanggil seseorang. Tak masalah untuk mengganggu reunimu, Al?"

Ekspresi Alfred masih bahagia. Ia menggeleng cepat, "Tak apa, siapa yang kau panggil?"

Sakura menunjukkan sebuah map biru bertuliskan _North Italy,_ menampilkan foto imigran yang ada di sana, "...Katarina Vargas, _District-B '_The Underdog'."

Senyum bahagia tergantikan seketika oleh senyum yang tipis. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Sa-ku-ra~"

**Bersambung.**

* * *

**a/n.  
**

[1]Daftar District sejauh ini, bila anda lupa.

_District-A _The Realm

District-B = North & South Italy

District-C, C+= Spain, Portugal

District-D = Austria

District-E = Germany

District-G = Finland

District-K = Hungary

District-L = Japan

District-M = America

District-N = Egypt

[2] Terima kasih bangetbangetbanget atas review, hits, alerts dan fave nya! Saya akan terus berusaha!

[3] Drei, Zwei? Mungkin para pembaca bisa menyikapi apa itu #maksud  
Itu adalah sebutan yang dipakai Ludwig untuk mempresentasikan Nether (Ein), Belgium (Zwei), dan Luxie (Drei).

[4] FYI, Pindad SS1 adalah assault rifle milik Indonesia yang memiliki modifikasi dari FN-FNC.

[5] Selamat lebaran!


End file.
